Obliviate
by RonLover96
Summary: Hermione Granger is in her 6th year at Hogwarts, and Draco has been giving her a hard as usual. But this time she snaps and Draco wonders why he teases the smart mudblood.


"Ugh, there's Granger again. Why do they let, filthy little, mudbloods like her into the school?" Draco sneered to his friends as I walked by. I glared at the hall in front of me and tried not to say anything, because I had more important matters to deal with than Draco Malfoy.

Because of the Slug Club I was now behind in some of my exams. They were due next week and I have hardly started them. How could I possibly let homework slip my mind? I scolded myself. I quickly raced up to the Gryffindor common room to grab my work.

"Liquorice snaps." I said to the large portrait of the fat lady. The door swung open into the warm Gryffindor common room. Sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace was Ron, flicking through his magazine on Qudditch. He turned his head as I walked inside,

"Oh. Hey, Hermione." He smiled. "Where you off too in such a hurry?" he asked as he saw me grabbing a couple of my things from the common room and putting them on the armchair beside him.

"I'm going off to the library I need to get started on some of the exams that are due soon." I replied, "Do you want to come?" I added trying to be nice and honestly just wanting some company. Ron just gazed at me with a shocked expression.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger," he shrilled, a slight smirk now appearing on his face, "to not have your exam done and checked, a week before it is due. I am absolutely outraged; all your years at Hogwarts have been for nothing, if you haven't even finished you exam work. I don't think I can be friends with someone who does not take school seriously." He smirked at me. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You done." I snapped.

"Unlike your exams I am done." He laughed to himself. "Okay now I really am done." I stormed off, still annoyed with Ron. Argh, sometimes that boy's immaturity was too much to bear. I walked into my dorm and thankfully no one was in there.

I grabbed my 'Hogwarts a History' and 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them' books and headed back out to the common room. Ron was in there holding his books too.

"I take it you haven't done them either." I said nodding to his books in his arms.

"Yeah, but that is thoroughly expected of me. I thought I would give the teachers a little shock and do my work." Ron jeered.

"Don't do that Ron they might keel over." I smirked back to him, grabbing my parchment, quill and ink off the armchair. "Ready?" I asked heading out the door with Ron following closely behind.

Sitting in the Library with Ron proved to be like serving alcohol at an AA meeting. Every fifteen seconds the Librarian would come over to tell us to be quiet or shush us with an unnecessary amount of spittle. Ron also kept bugging me for pretty much every single answer. With an angered grunt I shoved the book that I was using to study, to Ron.

"Everything you need to know for the exam is in that book." She sighed.

"But, it's huge!" he exclaimed, flicking through the pages of the dusty, matted book. "There are so many pages, ugh." He groaned as I started to take down some notes.

"Just get on with it Ron…" I said as I heard a snicker behind me. I rolled my eyes knowing immediately it was Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah Ron, listen to the little mudblood Granger." Draco laughed. I whipped my head to look at Draco, who was standing with Pansy and Goyle. The two friends chuckled at their leader's ingenious insult.

"Back off, Malfoy." I snapped to him. He took a step back; probably remember the last time I lost my temper with him.

"Pansy, Goyle go and find that book we needed. I'm gonna finish my chat with the mudblood and her loser boyfriend." He ordered. The Slytherin's jeered and walked off. Hermione frowned at her book, trying to ignore Draco. He sat on the chair at the end of the table, stretching his legs on the table out so that he's feet touched her book. "So Granger, why is it that whenever I am in here, which we all know is rarely, that I see you hunched over a book which are sprawled all over the table?" he inquired. His gaze intensifying until she looked up from her book. She glanced beside her to see Ron's beet red face focusing hard on his book.

"It's because unlike some people, I take my education at Hogwarts seriously." I answered fixating on his sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh I take education seriously too." Draco replied, I scoff in answer before I could stop myself. "Don't believe me, Granger. I love to learn." This time I couldn't hold my tongue.

"And what is it that you love to learn, Draco? Because in every class I have with you I don't think you could give a damn about what the teacher was saying."

"Well I never said it was class related I mean education on other things such as why you have such a fascination with me, that you watch me in all our classes together. But then again I am far more interesting than our Hogwarts History class." Malfoy smirked. Ron let out a ragged breath beside me.

"Draco I wish you'd just get over yourself." I sighed returning my gaze to my book, taking down a note about the Gigglypuff and where it can be found.

"Hermione I wish you'd get over me. You make it so obvious that you're obsessed with me that your boyfriend cheeks redden and he pouts like a baboon." Draco snickered. He picked up one of the books on the table and lazily flicked through it.

"You've tormented me throughout all of school, mocked her at every turn and called me a Mudblood at every chance you have gotten!" I yelled at him in a hushed tone. I know that Draco had been raised to think that muggleborns were inferior to him. But I was raised with dentists are parents and they knew very little about magic. And I'm the top in my class, so just cause his parents have raised him like that doesn't mean for one second that he can't change.

Draco threw the book back on the table and leaped off. "But you are a mudblood. Do you want me to lie and say you're not?" he mocked. Before I could reply Ron spoke.

"She's not a mudblood Malfoy, she doesn't have dirty blood, yes she is muggleborn but that doesn't mean she is any less than you or me, dirty blood. Ha. Your blood is probably black, like that pathetic thing you call a heart." I was shocked silent, after all this time Ron had never gotten truly angry. Draco was also shocked silent, and said nothing except nodded his head in goodbye and walked off.


End file.
